


Nutella

by StarLove18



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pancakes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLove18/pseuds/StarLove18
Summary: A typical day in Tokyo becomes interesting.





	Nutella

**Author's Note:**

> This has got to be the shortest one shot I ever wrote. So without further ado, enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no one.

"Hey meatball head!"   
  
"Stop calling me that!"   
  
"Well, if I recall correctly, Andrew has Nutella on pancakes at the arcade today."   
  
"Did you just say pancakes? Nutella... Mom bought that last week."   
  
"Well instead of daydreaming like Alice in Wonderland, I'll race ya!" Mamoru had taken a dash before Usagi earned the chance to say anything.    
  
"Wait! Come back!"   
  
Usagi proceeded to chase after him when she tripped on the uneven sidewalk and landed on her right knee.   
  
"Oww!" Tears formed in her eyes. "Why did this have to happen?"   
  
Just then, Luna showed up. "You really need to give those sweets a break," she said.   
  
"But it's not fair..."   
  
"Life is never fair."   
  
"But I want the Nutellaaaaaaaaaa..."   
  
"Oh dear," Luna muttered to herself. "She's going to cry. Any second now."   
  
Five seconds later, the wailing began while people of all ages, including Mamoru, walked around with Nutella topped pancakes.


End file.
